1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge mechanism which is suitable for use in a portable computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of personal computers is widespread and is rapidly becoming even more prevalent. As advances in technology enable the size of personal computers to decrease, the use of portable computers such as notebook, or laptop, computers and notepad computers is increasing. The portability of notebook computers and notepad computers enables a user to keep his or her computer readily accessible such that computing resources are effectively always at hand.
Many portable computers are configured such that a display screen of the computer pivots, or rotates, with respect to the base of the computer. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic representation of a portable computer or, more specifically, a notebook computer 102. Notebook computer 102 includes a rotating, or hinging, section 106 and a fixed section 110. Rotating section 106 typically includes a display screen 114, while fixed section 110 often includes input/output devices such as a keyboard 118 and a track pad 119, in addition to buttons 121 which are associated with track pad 119. Fixed section 110 also houses a central processing unit and other computer hardware (not shown).
Hinges 122 are used to allow rotating section 106 to rotate with respect to fixed section 110, and are effectively positioned to couple a top surface of fixed section 110 to a front surface of rotating section 106. Typically, hinges 122 hold a front edge of rotating section 106 in close proximity to a top edge of fixed section 110. As shown, rotating section 106 is xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d at roughly a 90 degree angle measured with respect to fixed section 110. The configuration of hinges 122 may be such that rotating section 106 is constrained to rotation within a certain range. Once the angle between fixed section 110 and rotating section 106 is as desired, then rotating section 106 may at least be temporarily fixed with respect to fixed section 110.
In order for rotating section 106 to be able to rotate and to hold a desired position at a given angle of rotation, hinges 122 typically include, or are associated with, brakes. The brakes, which are typically either spring-based or gear-based, are used to effectively xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d hinges 122 in place. Hinges 122 are locked into place to prevent rotation when no torque, or rotational force, is applied to hinges 122 or, more generally, to either rotating section 106 or fixed section 110.
When notebook computer 102 is closed, i.e., when rotating section 106 is flush with fixed section 110 such that display screen 114 is effectively adjacent keyboard 118, notebook computer 102 also includes a latching mechanism 126 that holds notebook computer 102 in a closed position. Latching mechanism 126 includes an activator 126a, a linker 126b, and a receiver 126c. Linker 126b engages receiver 126c when notebook computer 102 is closed such that rotating section 106 is locked with respect to fixed section 110. Activator 126a is coupled to linker 126b, and is used to disengage linker 126b from receiver 126c when rotating section 106 is to be unlocked from fixed section 110. In some cases, a receptacle, rather than a linker, may be coupled to an activator. It should be appreciated that some notebook computers may include more than one linker and more than one receptacle.
Latching mechanism 126 is generally required by notebook computer 102 in order to enhance the portability of notebook computer 102. Without latching mechanism 126, it would be difficult to hold rotating section 106 closed against fixed section 110, as rotating section 106 would generally be free to rotate into an open position with respect to fixed section 110. If rotating section 106 were to open with respect to fixed section 110 at an inopportune time, e.g., when notebook computer 102 is packed for transport, damage to notebook computer 102 may occur. For example, display screen 114 or keyboard 118 may be damaged from contact with relatively heavy objects. The latching mechanism also makes carrying of the notebook computer significantly less difficult by keeping the rotating section 106 fixed with respect to the fixed section 110.
The construction and, additionally, the positioning of latching mechanism 126 may be relatively complex, as linker 126b must be arranged to be received and engaged within receptacle 126c. Hence, the tolerances associated with the manufacture and positioning of linker 126b and receiver 126c must enable linker 126b and receiver 126c to interface. The positioning of linker 126b with respect to receiver 125c is crucial to ensure that notebook computer 102 may be properly closed and locked. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, due to tolerances stacking up, the fact that rotating section 106, on which linker 126b is mounted, is coupled by hinges 122 to fixed section 110, on which receiver 126c is mounted, there is little room for error in the positioning of linker 126b and receiver 126c. Accordingly, the manufacturer of the notebook computer 102 is difficult and time-consuming.
Reducing the time associated with the manufacture of a notebook computer increases the throughput of an overall manufacturing process. Both manufacturing time and cost may be reduced by increasing tolerances associated with the design of the notebook computer, eliminating parts from the notebook computer, and integrating functionality from eliminated parts into other parts. By way of example, eliminating a dedicated latching mechanism for effectively locking a notebook computer in a closed position would generally reduce the time associated with the process of manufacturing a notebook computer.
Therefore, what is desired is a readily manufacturable apparatus which allows a rotating section of a notebook computer to be locked with respect to a fixed section of a notebook computer.
The present invention relates to an improved hinge mechanism for use with a portable computing device. One aspect of the present invention relates to a hinge apparatus which provides a cam action to obtain latching functionality. Another aspect of the present invention pertains to a display screen of a portable computing device that is rotateably-hinged to a base such that the display screen is set back from the base when the display screen is opened.
In one embodiment, a hinge mechanism includes a first assembly with a connection pivot and a cam follower, and a second assembly with a cam. The first and second assemblies are rotationally coupled to the connection pivot, and the cam follower cooperates with the cam to produce a moment about the connection pivot to hold the first assembly with respect to the second assembly when the second assembly is in a first position (i.e., closed position) with respect to the first assembly. A hinge assembly which includes such latching, or locking, functionality (by holding the first assembly with respect to the second assembly) generally eliminates the need for a separate latching mechanism when the hinge assembly is used with a portable computing apparatus.
In still another embodiment, a computing apparatus includes a first housing which contains a processor, a display screen, and a first hinge mechanism that couples the display screen to the first housing. The display screen rotates with respect to the first housing, and the first hinge mechanism is capable of holding the display screen substantially against the first housing when the display screen is positioned such that a front surface of the display screen is substantially parallel to a top surface of the first housing. In one embodiment, the computing arrangement includes a handle that is coupled to the first hinge mechanism.
In yet another embodiment, a computing apparatus a base, a display screen, and a hinge arranged to rotateably couple the display screen to the base. The display screen is arranged to rotate with respect to the base, and the display screen has an open position and a closed position with respect to the base. When the display screen is in the open position, a bottom edge of the display screen is set back a distance from a back surface of the base.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed descriptions and studying the various figures of the drawings.